Ya no es igual
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Mimi dejó a Matt. Matt supo armar su futuro nuevamente, y cuando está a punto de dar el primer paso en su vida nueva... ¿Qué pasa? [Mimato]
1. Primera parte

**Los personajes mencionados y utilizados en esta historia son de sus respectivos autores; cercioro de que esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo por el amor al arte.**

* * *

**Ya no es igual**

Daba vueltas por la habitación... ya todo estaba listo: las maletas arregladas, los pasajes, y el corazón tranquilo... o eso creía él.

Miró por la ventana el cielo que lo había visto crecer toda la vida, sus felicidades y tristezas, todas aquí. Pero ya no más. Ahora él se iba, dejaría el país para radicarse en un importante instituto musical en Francia. También para tratar de olvidar, pero... ¿era que podía olvidar más aún? Un mundo de recuerdos vino a su mente; sus juegos de niño, la vida de adolescente, sus amigos, y la que fuera el amor de su vida. Todo lo que había pasado con ella. Y lo que ella le había echo sufrir.

**.:Flashback:.**

Esa tarde Mimi lo había citado en el café de siempre...

Entró al lugar y miró hacia ese rincón, el mismo donde todo había comenzado. Allí estaba ella, se veía tan linda, eso era invariable. Yamato se sentó.

_-_Hola mi a...

_-_Hola -respondió ella, mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con esos ojos azules, y sonrojándose al verlos... no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero pensaba que esto no podía seguir así.

_-_¿Que sucede?

_-_Cálmate, por favor

_-_Pero dime, qué...

_-_Pide una taza de café -lo interrumpió ella. Miró su taza.

Matt se fue unos momentos y regresó con su bandeja, con una taza y pastelillos. No entendía por qué ella lo trataba así.

_-_Yo... tengo algo que decirte... -seguía evitando su mirada.

_-_¿Algo anda mal? -dijo él, tomándola por el barbilla y obligándola a verlo.

_-_Yamato... nosotros no podemos seguir juntos

_-_¿¡Qué!? -gritó él, soltándola. La gente estaba volteando cabezas.

_-_Que... no quiero que sigamos con esto. Nuestra relación no va hacia ningún lado y...

_-_Mimi... ¿qué estás diciendo? Tan solo fue ayer que me decías que me amabas y que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre

_-_¡Pero ya no! Matt, yo no quiero seguir engañándome a mí misma pensando que te amo y que lo de nosotros se va a arreglar

_-_¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Te traté mal, hice algo que no te gustó... dime, qué?

_-_Nada de eso... es que simplemente... ya no siento por ti lo que creía... -los ojos de Mimi se humedecieron, a ella le dolía tanto hacer esto, pero estaba confundida, y no quería hacerlo sufrir-. Es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo...

_-_¿Me estás cortando? -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

_-_Bueno... sí

_-_¿Que estás confundida?

_-_Yo creo que esto va más allá... Es que lo veo a él y...

_-_¿A él?.¿A él quién?

_-_Matt yo...

_-_¿A quién? -dijo él fuertemente. No quería que lo evadiera. Tenía que saber por que ella rompía su corazón de esta manera.

_-_A Izzy. Ya no estoy segura si en realidad te amo tanto

_-_¡No puede ser! -golpeó la mesa con el puño. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tenía Izumi que él no tuviera?

_-_Perdón... pero... ya te dije, no puedo seguir así, además tú no demuestras mucho interés en mí como antes -lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz, su boca hablaba sola.

_-_¿Que no? Todos los días me preocupo de saber cámo estás y tú simplemente me cambias?. ¿Me cortas?. ¿Qué crees que soy, un objeto que puedes llegar y botar como si nada?! -le gritó, ya no podía más... y él que creía que ella era el amor de su vida-. Yo ya... me voy, hasta nunca -dijo y se fue corriendo... ya no podía más, un mundo de sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior y tenía que escapar a alguna parte.

**.:Fin del Flashback:.**

Después de eso recordó que fue al parque donde siempre iban juntos, y que desde ese día todo cambió en él. Su ánimo, su corazón y su vida. Sufrió como nadie lo pudo haber hecho antes, había llorado en la soledad de ese lugar. Luego, se sentía pésimo con solo ver a Mimi e Izzy juntos. Pues por como le contaron, días después de su ruptura con ella, había empezado a salir con Izumi.

Al paso de las semanas, cuando ya no podía sobrellevar el dolor más, se dio cuenta de que estuvo bien que lo hubiera terminado, que quizás todo el noviazgo no pasó por error, pero el amor que pensó que sentía era solo cariño y admiración en esos años, que cuando hablaban de que al terminar el colegio iban a casarse, formar una familia, y mil proyectos más, era una ilusión demasiado perfecta para hacerse realidad.

Consideró haber terminado esa etapa, no, lo supo realmente. Había conocido a una mujer que le cambió la concepción que tenía por mujer. Ella le enseño a crecer juntos, esa mujer que ahora era su novia, con quien estaba comprometido hace un tiempo y por quien se iba a vivir lejos. Ella, Romina, era hija de un importante músico y dueño de la más importante academia de música del mundo y quien le consiguió una oportunidad para estudiar allá. Romina únicamente estaba de vacaciones en Japón cuando se conocieron y se quedó un tiempo más, sólo por él. Luego, un año después regresó y ese amor estaba intacto, tal como lo habían dejado, pero las ansias de verse de nuevo lo habían crecido y ahora se irían juntos.

Toc-toc. Era la puerta. ¿Sería uno de sus amigos? Habían quedado de despedirse en el aeropuerto, no había razón de venir antes. ¿O era Romina?. ¿Querría saber si se estaba alistando?

Abrió la puerta. La sorpresa le llego de golpe. Era Mimi.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Este es el primer fanfic que publico en y que conste, no el primero que escribo, jejeje. Agradecería si dejan reviews!**


	2. Segunda parte y final

**Ya saben, los personajes y blah blah blah como en la anterior...**

* * *

**Ya no es igual, segunda parte**

_Abrió la puerta. La sorpresa le llegó de golpe. Era Mimi._

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos... lo miró con cara de extrañeza. Luego se arrojó a sus brazos.

_-_Matt yo... -dijo entre sollozos.

_-_¿Qué pasa, qué, qué quieres? -dijo él al instante, sorprendido-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -y la separó de sí, tomándola por los hombros y colocándola frente a él.

_-_Yo... cometí un grave error al alejarme de ti Matt... mi vida...

Esto era imposible... ¿era ella, Mimi, diciendo que se equivocó? Realmente no lo podía creer.

_-_Aún te amo Matt -continuó-. Me costó mucho... pero... finalmente... me di cuenta... -otra vez se entrecortaba- que nunca quise ni voy a querer a Koushiro de verdad, como te amo a ti... mi Matt...

_-_No me puedes estar diciendo esto Mimi -habló con un tono de completa incredulidad, sus ojos no entendían lo que veían, ni sus oídos lo que escuchaban-. Te veías segura de ti misma, lucías feliz...

_-_Estaba cegada... confundida... yo no sentía que podía tenerte así, o te quería... o te quería, me entiendes? -lo miró profundamente y tomó sus manos.

_-_Eso trato... -la soltó, él ya la había olvidado. No quería problemas. No ahora que se iba.

_-_Es que...

_-_Mira, tú me dejaste... ¿sí? Yo ya restablecí mi vida. Ya tengo a alguien que me ame, en serio, y no duda de sus sentimientos hacia mí

_-_No es tan así, Matt, siento haberte... cortado, te lo juro, esta vez es en serio, esta vez lo haré mejor, por favor... entiende... vuelve conmigo Matt... -ahora sí se echó a llorar.

Matt no soportaba verla así, pero... ¿qué más iba a hacer? Él ya no la quería de esa manera que ella esperaba.

_-_Mimi, lo siento, de verdad, pero no puede ser. Esto no puede ser. Ya nada es igual

Ella cerró los ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y apretó los puños. Luego murmuró:

_-_Bien... entonces... perdóname. Sólo perdóname

Le dio un rápido beso en la boca, se dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado.

Matt se quedó ahí, mirando por donde acababa de salir la niña que quiso, que aún quería. Pero que no amaba. Se sentía mal. No le podía dar una segunda oportunidad, eso estaba claro... pero tampoco se podía ir así y dejarla en esas condiciones. De pronto golpearon la puerta de nuevo.

_-_¡Amor, soy yo! -se oyó del otro lado.

Matt abrió, aún estaba un poco consternado por lo sucedido y Romina notó su estado.

_-_¿Pasa algo? Vine a ver si estabas listo, pero...

_-_No, está bien, sí, estoy listo -dijo, como saliendo de un shock.

_-_Bueno...

Fue hacia las maletas pero Matt se le adelantó y las cogió primero.

_-_No te preocupes, yo las llevo

Matt le echó un último vistazo al departamento en el que había residido desde hace un par de años, cuando había decidido independizarse. Luego salió tras Romina y cerró la puerta. A la salida del edificio le entregó las llaves al encargado y llevo las maletas al taxi que los esperaba.

Al cabo de un rato, e intentando salir de un silencio incómodo, ella dijo:

_-_Estas muy callado... dime si te pasa algo, por favor angelito

_-_No me pasa nada Romi

_-_¿Te arrepientes de irte, no es así? -dijo ella algo triste, pero firme.

_-_No, claro que no -la miró y sonrió-. Lo que más quiero en este momento es irme contigo de una vez chiquita -se acercó a ella y la besó-. ¡Oye! Mira... -dijo mirando por la ventana, había luces por todas partes en esa oscuridad, estaban entrando al estacionamiento del aeropuerto-. Ya llegamos

Se bajaron con sus cosas, le pagaron al taxista y entraron al lugar. Estaba repleto de gente. Se chequearon dejando sus cosas, para salir hacia la zona de espera de llamada, pero Matt se puso de pie.

_-_Espérame un momento, regreso enseguida -le dijo, para alejarse hacia otro costado del aeropuerto.

Cuando regresó, toda el grupo estaba allí. Sus amigos de siempre, los "niños ya no tan niños" elegidos (claro, menos Mimi) y otros chicos, los de su ex-banda. Claro no podía faltar el club de fans encabezado por Jun.

Después de un buen rato de abrazos, llantos, recuerdos y saludos; anunciaron su vuelo. Hubo una última despedida general. Casi antes de entrar a la sala de embarque, Matt tomó por el brazo a Sora y la llevo un poco más allá de los otros.

_-_Sora... ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

_-_¡Claro! Dime Matt

_-_Necesito... -empezó, mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interior del abrigo- que le entregues lo antes posible esto... -se lo pasó- a Mimi, debido a que tu eres su mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga... te lo encargo mucho

Sora miró el sobre, luego a Matt.

_-_Lo tendrá lo antes posible, lo juro, palabra de mejor amiga -rió mientras levantaba la mano libre en señal de promesa.

_-_Bueno... y -le dijo algo al oído, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Se fue hacia la entrada al embarque. Y Finalizando dijo:

_-_¡Adiós a todos, que estén bien! - Mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

_Querida Mimi:_

_Pienso que quizás ésta no es la mejor forma de decirte las cosas, pero es la única que tengo ahora. Tú siempre fuiste muy especial para mí. No creas que no me importó que llegases llorando al que fue mi hogar, porque me dolió mucho. ¡Pero que querías que hiciera! Te quiero, y te quiero mucho, pero sólo como amiga, y eso es algo que puede te cueste razonar. Porque las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo, desde que me dejaste, y tampoco quiero que creas que esto lo hice para vengarme. No te voy a negar que me costó mucho desprenderme de ti, pero tenía que hacerlo, tú no me dejabas otra opción. Ahora me voy lejos, y espero ser feliz con la persona que amo, y quiero que tú te olvides de mi, porque seguramente encontrarás a alguien que te quiera más de lo que yo lo hice. Y algún día espero volver, para verte con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para ver brillar tus ojos otra vez, para verte completamente feliz. Si sigues llorando en este momento, lo voy a sentir, y de verdad espero no volver a saber que lloras por mi. Toma ese optimismo que siempre te caracterizó y sigue andando, porque tienes una vida por delante._

_And be happy._

_Con cariño, Matt._

No sabía qué hora era. No le importaba. Estaba sentada en el borde del pasamanos del puente. Acababa de terminar la carta y se puso a mirar el infinito. Estaba bloqueada, no era capaz de pensar. Miró hacia abajo. No había motivos para tratar de entenderlo. Era muy simple... saltas, y se acaban los problemas... Poco a poco se fue soltando...

Pero en el último microsegundo se arrepintió. Ella amaba a Matt, y por ese gran amor que le tuvo siempre decidió no quitarse la vida. Y, como él dijo, seguir adelante.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Auch! Final decepcionante... Pero bueno, si no quise matar a Mimi, fue porque no iba al caso. El fic se me ocurrió en un arranque de creatividad con la canción (que no me gusta mucho, pero como que me llegó xD) _Ya no es igual_, de mi compatriota Leandro Martínez. Originalmente no lo quería hacer tan así pero todo fue fluyendo de una manera que procesaba la info 2 segundos y la escribía, por lo que hubiera extendido más la idea, pero no me hubiese gustado luego. Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, y más a las 2 que dejaron reviews... _c_****_arla morgendorffer_ y ****_Angel-Fuu_.**


End file.
